


stay tonight - markhyuck

by theodoorz (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Mark is a little shit, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Short Chapters, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Mark Lee (NCT), after a, dunno why tho, haechan chases after mark, he fell in love, like wtf bro, mark ditches haechan after sex, markhyuck, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theodoorz
Summary: Lee Donghyuck chases after his one-night stand, Mark Lee, in hopes of creating at least a form of friendship. Will their relationship blossom into something magical, or remain a forgotten night of lust and alcohol.OR,Markhyuck fling turns into a race with love, lust, angst and unrequited love. Also, alcohol and drugs, don't tell TY Track.- - -♪ 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 ♪- - -♪ 𝘛𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘚𝘵𝘢-𝘢-𝘢-𝘢𝘺𝘛𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘚𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 ♪- - -Stay Tonight - Chungha ♪0:35 ──o───────── -3:49⇄      ◃◃    Ⅱ    ▹▹      ↻
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 01

"Donghyuck" | Mark | 3rd Party

Lee Donghyuck, commonly known by both his friends and acquaintances as Haechan, was walking into a frat party on the agenda of finding some booze, getting drunk and hopefully, finding a man to get laid.

Haechan was bisexual, but lately, his preference in gender has been wavering and he's been engaging in activities with men, rather than women.

This was no problem to his friends, nor was it a surprise, as they had all been expecting him to be gay at some point.

Contrary to popular belief though, Haechan wasn't incredibly sexually active, in fact, he rarely got laid.

He may play around and have fun, but in the end, the boy just wanted to get settled and not deal with the stress of exes and drama.

"Hey fullsun, we'll just be getting some more drinks, don't go off with some traffickers, 'k'?" his friend Jaemin shouted over the music, before wandering off without letting him reply.

This wasn't unusual behaviour for the hyperactive boy, so Haechan just let him be and soon enough found himself on the dance floor, in the mass of sweat and alcohol.

Running his fingers through his hair, he was about to contemplate heading off when he feels a body behind him.

It took a moment for the alcohol to register that it was a man, not a woman.

With a conspicuous smirk, Haechan subtly leaned back into the other, the consistent shots of soju settling in and holding him back from any self-restraint or shame.

This wasn't the ray of sunshine Haechan, this was the lust-filled, devil in disguise, Lee Donghyuck.

And he wasn't going to regret it.

That is, until he wakes up sober, with a scorching hangover, and an empty bed.

With no one-night stand in sight.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Donghyuck chases after his one-night stand, Mark Lee, in hopes of creating at least a form of friendship. Will their relationship blossom into something magical, or remain a forgotten night of lust and alcohol.
> 
> OR,
> 
> Markhyuck fling turns into a race with love, lust, angst and unrequited love. Also, alcohol and drugs, don't tell TY Track.

Donghyuck | "Mark" | 3rd Party

Mark Lee, a Korean foreigner, decided he'd tag along to a frat party his other foreign friends were attending.

The boy won't lie, he absolutely loved getting drunk and letting loose, but once he came to South Korea he kinda shut off.

He was so used to Canada, that he was afraid of the cultural differences, even with things he was so familiar with.

After lots of convincing and promises of food and payment, Mark finally got out and heading into the building.

He was slightly relieved when he heard the familiar sound of music booming, whether it was in a different language or not, and the smell of alcohol, sex and smoke.

His senior, Johnny, handed Mark a bottle of vodka, causing the boy to raise an eyebrow.

The taller man chuckled, slapping Mark's back, causing the by to jolt forward slightly.

"Loosen up Marco, we're planning on getting you laid tonight."

Oh yeah, another thing.

Mark is gay.

Well, at least he's pretty sure he's gay, he's still in the questioning stage, so let's just go with bi-curious for now why don't we?

"Right..," Mark muttered, taking a swig of the substance.

Soon enough, he was wasted.

But wasted Mark was not awkward or lion cub-like, oh no.

He was a hormonal teenager, whether that's good or bad, depends on your interests.

Intoxicated, the young adult scans the room, before his eyes landed on a silver-haired, tan-skinned boy.

Mark felt no shame when checking out the baby faced boy's body, he was quite attractive, to say the least.

And that meant Mark was going after him.

He doubted that the boy would be that difficult, after all, they were at a party, and the boy seemed to be drunk either way.

Mark made his way over to the boy, sliding his hands onto the younger's slim hips and pulling him closer to the older's crotch area.

As expected, the other didn't complain and complied to his wants, as if he read his mind.

If only Mark knew that when he woke up, he'd be in bed naked with a total stranger, a man no least.

One that would change everything, for better or for worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I come up with this after listening to Chungha's Stay Tonight? Maybe...
> 
> okay yes I did
> 
> Also, this isn't really a serious fanfiction that I'm pouring all my heart into, I'm just doing this for fun  
> Like Mark used Haechan- oop gtg


End file.
